<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't sleep...... Me either by Ironmans_Rescue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213286">Can't sleep...... Me either</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironmans_Rescue/pseuds/Ironmans_Rescue'>Ironmans_Rescue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironmans_Rescue/pseuds/Ironmans_Rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ Hey... I uh-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Can’t sleep... me either....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't sleep...... Me either</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow fell from outside of Hope’s window as she tossed around in her bed. It was the first night back in her own room. After the whole Alyssa Chang thing it was decided that Hope would be better off staying with someone else until they got the rooms all sorted. So she stayed with the twins. However they quickly ran into an issue as there were only two beds in the twins room and there was no space to add an additional one. </p>
<p>Given the fact Josie was dating Jade, the two girls were uncomfortable with sharing a bed as their previous feelings for one another  played into it. SO that left Hope with no other choice then to sleep in the same bed as Lizzie. The two girls had become friends by now but it was still a little awkward at first. The two started off by facing away from each other but as every night passed the slowly moved closer to each other and eventually faced each other, spending the better half of a night talking about anything and everything.</p>
<p>Now, Hope roomed with Wendy and Jade in one of the larger rooms, she had offered to room with them in order to make them feel welcome.  Hope sighed as she sat up, gazing out the window. She had become so used to sleeping next to Lizzie that it almost felt like she couldn't sleep without her by her side. After a few more moments of sitting there contemplating what to do, she jumped out of bed and made her way towards the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Hope, are you okay “ she turned around to be met with a groggy jade</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Yeah.. Yeah I’m okay I just have to go talk to Lizzie “ Hope’s voice was soft and quiet as she didn’t want to wake Wendy </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ At three in the morning “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ I uh.. I can’t sleep-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Without Lizzie?” Jade’s voice was understanding and Hope’s face softened as she nodded her head ever so slightly. Jade nodded her head at the door and mouthed go, so she did. Hope walked down the dark hallways of the school to get to The twins room. She took a deep breath once she reached the door, contemplating on what she was going to say. She then began to panic because what was she going to say? Hey I can’t sleep without you? Hope then realized how stupid it was for her to be there and turned around to walk away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Hope?” Lizzie’s voice echoed through the hallway as she stood at her now opened door. Hope practically cursed herself as she turned around to face Lizzie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Hey... I uh-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Can’t sleep... me either. I was actually coming to your room” Her voice was soft as she spoke. This caused Hope’s face to relax</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ That’s why I’m here... I tried to sleep but it just uh... doesn't feel right without you beside” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ It doesn't feel right for me either because I-” Lizzie got choked up on her own words</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope just smiled at her before connecting their lips. Lizzie was in shock at first but slowly felt herself relaxing and melted into the kiss. Lizzie pulled away before smiling at the older girl.</p>
<p>" Let's go to sleep now"</p>
<p>Hope just nodded and let Lizzie take her hand and guide her into the room, slowly closing the door behind her. The two girls settled into bed and snuggled in close to one another, falling asleep almost instantly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>